The Beginning
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts just ended. Harry feels odd at the finality of it. But there is someone who feels even more lost and confused themselves. What could Harry possibly have to offer to the blonde Slytherin who just needs a listening ear? Please R&R. No flames.


Harry sat on the edge of the forest, watching as those who perished in the battle were carried into the castle. He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. It was over; after all these years. It all felt surreal to Harry. He felt his chest constrict, not really knowing what to do with himself. This was more than he could handle…and yet…

Harry felt a sense of peace with the world. He squeezed his eyes tighter together, the tears starting to prickle the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what he should be feeling, and worse, how he should be handling them. He continued taking slow breaths, the trapped tears still straining his face.

There was a crack. Harry's eyes flew open as he jumped to his feet, wand at the ready. He looked around him, turning this way and that. "Who's there?"

"So that really isn't my wand anymore?"

Harry swung around as a tall, blonde figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Draco?" Harry asked in confusion, lowering the wand, but only just. Draco walked slowly towards Harry, stopping just five feet from him. "I thought you went with your parents?"

"I snuck away in the aftermath. So the wand really isn't mine anymore?" Draco repeated.

Harry regarded Draco cautiously. "No. It became mine when I disarmed you at your house." He explained.

Draco just nodded. They both stood there, staring at the ground awkwardly. Draco took an unsteady breath, as if he wanted to say something else.

"Was there something you wanted?" Harry asked, not wanting to sound rude, but wanting to be alone at the same time.

Draco looked up at Harry, staring at him with his gray eyes. He took another breath. "I needed to ask you something."

"Ok," Harry asked slowly, shifting on his feet. Harry was curious as to what Draco could possibly want to know.

"I needed to ask you – well – I mean….." Draco sighed, seemingly trying to get his thoughts together. With another deep breath, he tried again. "I needed to ask you why saved me? In the Room of Requirement and in the hall, where the Death Eater almost killed me."

"How did you know that was me?" Harry asked in confusion, for he had been concealed at the time.

"I know about your cloak. I didn't need to think twice that it was you." Draco said.

"Ok, that was me," Harry admitted. "But let me ask _you_ something. Why did you lie to your aunt? You knew it was me, back at your place. Why didn't you rat me out then?"

Harry and Draco stood there, staring at each other, trying to figure the other one out. Harry knew why he saved Draco, but what was Draco's motivation for saving _him_? It didn't seem like the Slytherin at all. He sighed.

"Look, I saved you because…well, because I couldn't just let you die like that. No one deserves to die, no matter what they've done." Harry said.

"So, that's why you gave you-know-who the chance to redeem himself? Because you didn't believe he should die?" Draco asked, shifting from foot to foot, looking slightly uncomfortable at the thought.

"That's right." Harry shrugged.

"But…but all those people he killed –"

"But if he had simply felt the remorse for those killings, he would have shown that he was human like everyone else. Everyone makes mistakes, whether big or small. Everyone deserves a second chance. He chose not to take the one that was given to him freely." Harry explained.

Draco continued to stare at Harry in an almost awe-like manor. "You really are an amazing person, Harry."

Harry was surprised at the usage of his name, but didn't let it show. "What about you? Why did you save me?"

Draco sighed, dropping his gaze from Harry, looking at the ground once more. "I've never liked to admit it, but I've always admired you Harry. For all the shit you've been through, you've never let any of it get you down. You just have this incredible resilience that seems to push you forward."

"'Never let your past dictate who you are'," Harry simply said, shrugging once more.

"See, that right there is why I admire you so much." Draco lifted his gaze so that he was staring into Harry's green eyes. "No matter what you-know-who and the death eaters has thrown at you, you just used it to propel yourself further."

Now it was Harry's turn to shift uncomfortably. He never really liked it when people praised him, and it was especially weird that it was coming from someone who has been his rival for yours. "So you saved me because you admire my resilience?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend what Draco was saying.

"Well, that's only a small reason. I just knew…well, I mean, what was the point of trying to fight against you if you're just going to overcome it all anyway?" Draco said.

"Because you should always fight for what you believe in, even if you think it's going to fail." Harry said without hesitation. "Did you still believe in Voldemort and what he stood for?"

Again Draco paused, contemplating his thoughts. "Honestly? Over the last year, I started losing sight of what I was doing, what my family was doing. And then I realized that this was a pointless war. We didn't need to be fighting just because we wanted purebloods to be on top. It was pointless." Draco sighed, looking passed Harry. He took a few steps so that he was right next to Harry, and stared passed him at the grounds still littered with bodies. Harry turned around, taking in the scene once more. A few uninterrupted minutes passed them.

"Depressing, isn't it?" Harry said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And all unnecessary."

Draco sighed. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Harry looked over at Draco, confused. "Do what?"

"I don't want to be a Death Eater. I don't want to be a bad person. I don't want to fight with you or anyone anymore. I just want it to end." Draco's voice cracked on the last word.

"What's stopping you?" Harry asked, keeping his focus ahead of him, to give Draco a moment. "You dictate your own actions. You can do whatever you want."

"I guess I'm just scared. I've never been given a chance to make my own decisions. And now with all this freedom…"

"This is a good first decision, then. It's a good time to make amends with those you've done wrong." Harry said.

"But how do I do that?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with desperation. "How do I know who to start with?"

Harry regarded Draco for a moment, before placing his hand gently on his shoulder. Draco twitched a little at his touch. "You can start by forgiving yourself. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're human, you make mistakes. Forgiveness of yourself and then of others is the best way to make amends." Harry explained. He watched as Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and your friends. I'm sorry for not helping Granger when my aunt was torturing her. I'm sorry for making fun of Weasley for something that's out of his control. And I'm especially sorry for everything I put you through." Draco said, tears now pouring down his face as he tried to control his breathing. "Why am I weak?"

"You are not weak!" Harry said angrily, grabbing him by his shoulders and forcing Draco to look at him. "A wise man once told me the fact that you can feel this way makes you human. It's not a weakness, but a strength!" Harry said, trying to make Draco understand. "You are a strong person, Draco, and you need to recognize it! Don't be afraid to feel this way!"

Draco suddenly let out a sob and flung his arms around Harry, crying into his shoulder. Harry was taken aback by this, but hugged him back nevertheless. "You're stronger than you think." Harry whispered. "And if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

Draco stood there for a moment, his face still pressed against Harry's shoulder. "Thank you," he eventually said. But still, he stayed within Harry's embrace. Harry didn't mind in the least for he realized this was the very thing he wanted most at the moment; a comforting hug. True, Harry was the one comforting Draco, but at the same time, Harry could feel Draco's warmth enveloping him, easing the dread inside him.

"Do you think the others will be as forgiving?" Draco asked, finally pulling away from Harry and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Harry regarded Draco for a moment; there were so many feelings represented in the Slytherin's wet, gray eyes; sadness, regret, hurt, and fear. But he needed to hear the truth. "No," Harry simply said. "But that doesn't mean they will never forgive you. Everyone needs time. You have to be willing to ok with that." Harry explained. "Are you?"

"Yes. I just want forgiveness, no matter what it takes." Draco said with conviction. Again, he looked over his shoulder at the still battlefield. He sighed, turning towards Harry once again. "Will you come with me?"

Harry was confused by this request. "Come with you where?"

"To the castle. I want to say sorry to Granger and Weasley; to start with the Golden Trio," Draco said, giving a slight smirk. Harry chuckled at the nickname given to him and his friends.

"Of course I'll come with you. I will help you in any way I can."

"Really?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," Harry said, starting to walk towards the castle.

"Will you be my friend?" Draco hastily asked, still not moving. Harry stopped where he stood and turned to look at Draco, who suddenly blushed. Draco never looked more serious in his life.

"W-what?"

"I mean, you said you'll help in any way you can. Well, I need a friend more than anything. I've lost Crabbe, and Goyle and Blaise are still all for the old ways. And Pansy…well, she's Pansy. I have no one," Draco sounded sad once again.

Harry sighed and walked back up to Draco, grabbing his hand; it was surprisingly warm to the touch, for Draco was shaking – from what, Harry knew not. "Ask and you shall receive," Harry said smiling. Draco smiled back, and reciprocated the grip. Turning back around, Harry lead Draco towards the castle, neither one saying a word for they didn't have to; it was a surprisingly comfortable silence.

It had been four months since the Battle at Hogwarts took place. Harry had no idea that when he took Draco Malfoy's hand the day of the Battle, that his life would drastically change. After the two went into the castle to make amends with Ron and Hermione, the four of them surprisingly became the best of friends – Harry and Draco being the closest. The two were rarely seen without the other.

And Harry was true to his word; he did everything in his power to help Draco reach out to those he had done wrong and ask for forgiveness. Some accepted Draco's apology right away, while others took their time. And still, others down right refused to even listen to the Slytherin. And Draco found that he was ok with that. Harry helped him to understand that not everyone can be pleased with the world, and if that's what Draco was going for, then he would never be happy.

But Draco was happy. In fact, he was the happiest he has ever been. Harry listened to what he had to say; he was always there for Draco when he needed him, just like Harry promised; he always gave the best advice, but at the same time, he didn't pretend he knew everything. None of his Slytherin friends ever made him feel how Harry did; that he actually mattered, that he was a person who needed friendship, not just another person to hang around with because their parents were Death Eaters.

But the lesson Draco learned the most from Harry was that some choices aren't forever. Seven years ago, Draco had made the choice to make Harry's life a living hell for refusing his friendship. And he had tried all those years to do so, without realizing Harry's true strength of resistance. And now here he was – best friends with the boy that used to drive him crazy. They had more in common than he ever thought possible. It was then that Draco knew he made the best decision in his life those four months ago, when he had a strong desire to speak with Harry. Harry, who helped him walked towards what he feared the most – rejection – and to keep walking through it towards a better life he desperately wanted. And that he now had, all thanks to the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
